


Sam the Cat

by TheYmp



Series: E/O Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Sam, Cats, Crack, Curses, Gen, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch's curse has transformed Sam into a very large, long-haired cat. This is what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samcat

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter: A spell-struck Sam knows what he wants. What he really, really wants.
> 
> Originally published on FanFiction in November 2013 as "Animal Magic" for the E/O Challenge. The prompt was "include an animal". 100 words.

**_"And I want, and I need, and I lust, animal" –'Animal', Def Leppard_ **

From the bowed head and furrowed brow, Castiel could tell that Dean's search for a cure to the witch's curse had been in vain. So he hated to be the bearer of more bad news.

"What do you mean ' _he_ _got out'_?" Dean shrieked.

Castiel grimaced. "As a feline, your brother is quite fleet footed."

Dean dashed outside at the loud screeching from the alley behind their room, only to trudge back.

"Well, on the plus side, cat!Sam definitely has a way with the ladies. I'm just not sure I'll ever be able to look him in the eye again."

(;,;)


	2. Unresolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's still stuck as a cat, despite Dean's best efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on FanFiction in December 2013 as "Never Forever" for the E/O Challenge. The prompt was "Forever". 100 words.

**_"I despise my life; I would not live forever. Let me alone; my days have no meaning" - Job 7:16_ **

"What do you mean ' _he's stuck like that forever_ '?" Dean screeched.

Bobby raised one accusatory eyebrow. Dean knew that look and tried to simmer down.

"If you'd listened before going after that witch..." Bobby shook his head. "As far as I can tell, the cure will only work when Sam's ready to be changed back."

Dean glanced at the impressively large cat grooming itself in the sun. "You mean he's _choosing_ to stay like that?"

"Not exactly, more like he's got... unresolved issues."

Dean gaped. "Who could he possibly have issues with?"

It was Sam's turn to raise an eyebrow.

(;,;)


	3. Got Your Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's still stuck as a cat, but now he's injured. Dean takes him to the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on FanFiction in December 2013 as "Got Your Number" for the E/O Challenge. The prompt was "a number". 400 words.
> 
> A Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover.

Sam meowed pitifully from the depths of the cramped, hastily-borrowed cat carrier with a combination of the horror of being brought to a vet and the pain of a rose thorn stuck in his paw.

Dean could only blame himself; he was the one who'd told Castiel to take back the lilies the angel had bought, as they're poisonous to cats, and exchange them for something else. _Sheesh... flowers... at this rate he'll soon have us picking out curtains together..._

At the sound of another piteous yowl, Dean double-checked that the cage was actually shut properly this time. "Don't be such a big baby," he muttered. Not for the first time, Dean wondered how Sam could be brought low by a single flower only days after being bad-ass enough to singlehandedly (singlepawedly?) take out a couple of hellhounds all on his own.

 _Speaking of which_. He smiled in apology at the owner of the Labrador that was now cowering with fear in the corner of the waiting room.

He took a number and sat down, as far from the glowering dog owner as possible, next to a surly looking guy in a black leather jacket with what looked like a fox asleep on his lap.

Dean snorted with laughter as he glanced down at his ticket. "Sixty-nine!" he smirked, showing the ticket to 'surly guy', who just raised an impressive set of eyebrows in a ' _so what?_ ' expression.

The fox woke with a yip of surprise, doing its best to jump up and down with excitement, despite the hindrance of a poorly bandaged leg. Surly guy tapped the fox on the nose, which seemed to have the desired effect of quietening it down. The animal returned an open-mouthed look of outraged offense, but wilted under the man's unrelenting stare and reluctantly settled back down to sleep with a weary sigh.

Dean blinked and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. _I must be tired, for a second I could've sworn the guy's eyes glowed red._

Surly guy looked from his fox to the cat now peering out in curiosity from the cage resting on Dean's lap. "She got you too, huh?" he said with obvious surprise. "I hate witches."

Dean nodded cautiously, unsure how to respond.

"I love how he's quieter this way, though," added the guy with a feral grin, belied by the way he ruffled the fox's fur.

(;,;)


	4. Fishing for Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on FanFiction in February 2014 as "You're Just Too Good to be True" for the E/O Challenge. The prompt was "skeptical". 200 words.

**_"You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much" – 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You', Frankie Valli_ **

Dean glanced over to where Sam was sitting, just staring out of the window with a sullen expression. On attempting to give his brother a comforting pet, the cat got up, cast a sour look in his direction, and stalked off.

Dean turned to Castiel with a shrug and, although he tried to hide it, an obvious expression of hurt.

"I'm worried about him, too," said Castiel, in response. "Do you think he could be ill?"

"I guess being stuck as a cat is getting him down," Dean sighed.

Castiel mused on that for a while. "I know what might cheer him up." He left the room and returned a moment later with an opened tin of gourmet tuna.

Dean flinched at the overpowering smell. "I don't think that's gonna work," he said in a skeptical tone. "You know how Sammy's always had a really sensitive stomach..."

Castiel gave a look of smug triumph as Sam crept back into the room and allowed the angel to feed him a small morsel of the fish, before yowling for more.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Knowing my luck he's gonna just puke it back up on my side of the bed."

(;,;)


	5. In the Library for a Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a cat, Sam has all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this floating around for years and finally decided to post it somewhere. 100 words.

Dean arrived in the library to find his brother there already.

Sam stretched himself out from his reclined position on a pile of books, at one point with all four feet in the air pointing at Dean. He jumped up in an easy motion and stood staring until, with a piercing yowl, started batting his head against Dean's leg.

"Sheesh, not now, Sammy," moaned Dean, already irritable that he was stuck doing the research.

Sammy arched his back, hissed, and turned away dismissively.

Dean looked down at the book to see it already open to the banishing spell he needed.

(;,;)


	6. Super-soaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever coined the phrase 'let sleeping dogs lie', had the wrong animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been languishing for at least a year, so I thought I'd publish. 100 words.

Castiel looked up from his book, blinking in surprise to see Dean shaking with anger and brandishing a super-soaker. "Where's that damn cat?" Dean demanded.

"I thought I saw him heading for his room," offered the angel. Despite his curiosity, he suspected it was best not to ask.

"He's scratched the paintwork where he's been sleeping on Baby's hood," Dean answered anyway.

Castiel paused. " _Oh!_ The _car_."

Dean gave a disgusted look and set off with a determined stride.

Moments later, an outraged yowl, followed by a bloodcurdling scream, came echoing down the corridor.

Castiel gaped as Dean sprinted past.

(;,;)


	7. Feline Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts making offerings as a sign of his love. Be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 250 word 'drabble'.

Castiel realized he'd nodded off in the library again when he was awoken by the sound of a horrified shriek. He dashed in the direction of the disturbance to find a sleep mussed Dean setting up in bed with an appalled expression.

"L-l-look!" Dean stuttered, pointing down at the comforter spread across him. Castiel followed the gesture with his eyes until noticed the neatly-ordered line of partially chewed mouse bodies.

"Get 'em off me! Damn that Sam! Do you think he's trying to threaten me? Is this the cat equivalent of waking up to a horse head?"

Castiel frowned, aware that once again he wasn't getting the cultural reference. "On the contrary," he assured, "it's merely one way that cats show love and affection. Think of it as an _offering_."

"Oh," said Dean, instantly mollified. "I'd prefer a burger," he shrugged.

The mousey tributes continued for several more weeks until Sam must have decided he needed more of a challenge. That or the mouse population was wiped out.

The first _rat_ was greeted with considerable disquiet. Then one day Dean and Castiel found the savaged remains of a bird. "He's quite blood thirsty, isn't he," commented Dean uneasily.

Castiel looked up from sweeping up the scattered feathers to catch the hard focused gaze of the cat slowly stalking towards him. He gulped and felt the vestigial flutter of his own wings in time with his suddenly pounding heart. "We really should figure out how to change him back," he stammered.

(;,;)


	8. Neither Hide nor Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a witch has transformed your brother into a cat, you soon learn to check under the wheels before you drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on FanFiction for the SPN100 Challenge (prompt was "hide") and the LiveJournal 'SPN_BigPretzel' community's 'Drabbles Every Weekend' challenge ("impala & moods") in September 2015. 
> 
> 200 words.

**_"An' with no place to hide, I looked in your eyes, an' I found myself in you" – 'Hands on the Wheel', Willie Nelson_ **

Irritated by the heavy traffic blocking him in, Dean reversed the Impala at the first chance he got. His blood ran cold as a piercing caterwaul sounded from outside.

"Sam?" Any thoughts of the hunt were forgotten as he bolted from the car, not even taking the time to cut the ignition.

Despite no longer being a fully paid-up member of the feathered brigade, Castiel appeared on cue as if summoned by Dean's silent, but increasingly hysterical, prayers for aid.

"I think I've run over Sam," cried Dean, his tear-filled eyes wide with guilt.

Castiel paled and braced himself to remain calm before peering under the Impala. "I don't see anything," he called, the relief palpable in his voice.

"Don't cats go off and hide when they're hurt?" asked Dean, his terrified mind racing with innumerable worst-case scenarios.

"I don't think even God fully understands them," said Castiel, as he patted Dean on the arm in a vain attempt to reassure him. "You probably just startled him. I'm sure he'll be back when he feels safe."

Mishearing Castiel's words, Dean turned back to the still idling Impala.

Tail waving balefully, Sam glared up at him, unhurt, from the back seat.

(;,;)


	9. Cat-in-the-Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't stop thinking about it. It calls to him. What witchery can this be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 words.

**_"Cats are connoisseurs of comfort" - James Herriot_ **

It was late at night and Sam wandered into the kitchen when he noticed the box.

It was a small box.

 _Very small_.

It seemed to call to his essential nature and just looked... _so darn snug_.

Intrigued, he stuck in his nose to discover that it even _smelled_ comfortable.

 _Is 'comfy' a smell? Hmmm.  Yes, it is_.

He hesitated, unsure.

_Just my head, just a quick look._

As he entered the dark confines, the sounds of the world muted and he was overwhelmed with a sense of safety.

Indecision discarded, he pressed against the cardboard boundaries.

_Maybe I could squeeze in another paw? Ah, that's it._

His human-side belatedly noticed his predicament-- _How am I going to get out?_ \--only to be overruled by his superior feline nature. _Gosh, this is really cozy_ , he sighed, as he slipped into sleep.

~

"Hey Cas, why's Sam asleep in the breakfast cereal?

(;,;)


	10. Racial Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got form (and Dean's a D&D nerd).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words.

**_"He rescued me from my powerful enemy, from my foes, who were too strong for me" - 2 Samuel 22:18_ **

Crowley stalked back-and-forth in considerably fury.

"You should've known not to sic them onto us," Dean laughed. "Sammy's taken out one before and now he's like their... _racial enemy_ , or something."

Crowley glowered.

"Didn't even see him coming, did they? He sure got them..."

"They do say animals see what humans don't," agreed Castiel.

"...I mean, as a man he had one mean right-hook. But as a cat? Gives new meaning to _south paw_ is all I'm saying."

Crowley hissed in frustration, sounding almost cat-like himself.

In the corner, a smug-looking Sam groomed the remaining hellhound guts from his fur.

(;,;)


End file.
